Leonardo D. Hunter
Leonardo D. Hunter (レオナルドハンター, ''Leo D. Hantaa'') or otherwise known as Redbeard (朱ひげ Redohige?), was the former Stock boy at Big Mama's House, However after the attack by Blackbeard and his crew at the bar, Leonardo had quick and became a bounty hunter. But during his days as a stock boy he had done the job since he was about 15 or so. He had known Big Mama many years before she had hired him, but on a fateful day whenever he was unloading some of the boxes and supplies. A strange fruit had come out of the box and picking it up, Leonardo ate it. Having eaten the Uro Uro no Mi, he had become a bounty hunter after. Saying his goodbyes to Big Mama and the rest of the staff, he went out to capture pirates and other criminals to get money. Leonardo had captured countless pirates and other giving the total of bounties he had caught of 20,000,000,000 for all of the bounties he cashed in. For a short time he had helped out the marines as well, he allied himself with them during a few major conflicts and managed to aid them greatly. But after refusing to listen to one of the commanding officers, Leonardo told him to “screw it” and he went out being a lone bounty hunter now. However he doesn’t seem to be very good friends with the World Government as of now, he now has earned himself a bounty of 134,00,000 for such crimes as. During his days as one of the Big Mama’s employees from hiding criminals away from the law and opposing marine authority. His damages to several government properties and buildings, the destruction of several other ships and stealing from the marine vessels.With this Leonardo sets out to become a pirate and start his own crew, to find fame and the legendary One Piece, to make him the King of the Pirates. Appearance Leonardo is a tall and muscular young man, with bright red hair. He has started to grown a beard, soul patch and sideburns. He is very handsome and to some, they often say that he is down right sexy, at least in terms from several different opponents had faced him. During the per-time skip and his days as a stock boy at Big Mama's house. Leonardo worn a plain white tank top, over which was a white t-shirt that big Mama's house logo on it. He worn a pair of black jeans and brown boots. The after the post-time skip and his current outfit, he had grown taller and his bread grow out. He seemed to have gotten a scar running down the right side of his face, which is believed to have been from Blackbeard whenever the two had fought. He now dons a brown sleeveless tunic, he has a pair of red hakamas and sandals. Over his hakamas he has a set of brown gladiator looking belts that hang from his sash. To complete his outfit, he wears a long and thick, red cloak with a golden fur outline and collar. However often whenever weather needs, he will either add to his outfit or he will remove his cloak. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Will of D. Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Big Mama's House Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User